


For the Kids?

by dashofroosterteeth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Extra Life stream, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, for the kids I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashofroosterteeth/pseuds/dashofroosterteeth
Summary: Trevor can't stop staring at you during the extra life stream and it is very obvious (he isn't one for subtlety). So obvious, in fact,  that Geoff gets sick of it and makes a stretch goal a kiss between you and Trevor





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor is my absolute fave so I love writing for him - this is the first fic I have uploaded to AO3 so any and all comments on how I can improve would be greatly appreciated :)

You hardly knew what was happening anymore, as was normal every year during the Extra Life Stream. Currently you were taking a slight break from the insanity that was the current ‘do not laugh’ competition happening between Geoff and Gavin, both of whom were wasted. It was nearly time for Gavin to leave, but you knew Trevor was about to pop in and you wouldn’t miss that for the world.

Geoff finally cracked after Gavin tried (and failed) to drink an entire beer whilst maintaining eye contact with Geoff. As he was cleaning the spilt beer up from the carpet and drying off his pants you saw Trevor peeking his head around the door. You smiled at each other and you pat the empty part of the couch next to you, indicating for him to come sit next to you.

“It’s Treyco!” Geoff yelled, his attention transferred from Gavin’s accident to the appearance of a new face.

“Ay it’s Geoff” Trevor called back, matching the enthusiasm as he sat himself down next to you. He sat close enough to you that you could feel the warmth radiating off him.

Over the next fifteen minutes the two of you got closer together until his arm was around your shoulder and you had found yourself in a comfortable position, leaning on his chest. Neither of you were paying much attention to anything that was happening with the crazy challenges and excessive drinking.

Another five minutes passed and you somehow were roped into a Smite tournament, leaving Trevor on the couch. He was soon joined by Geoff, who had almost zero interest in a PC game.

The second game was interrupted by an exclamation from Geoff. “Jesus, Treyco, you’re such a fuckin’ creep! Stop making eyes at Y/N, I know you were all over her a half a fucking hour ago but geez! At least try to be a little less obvious.”

Drunk Geoff was often your favourite Geoff, but in this moment you would’ve preferred if he was sober, and preferred if he wasn’t here at all even more. You glanced at Trevor, whose face looked as red as yours felt.

“Thanks Geoff. Boss of the year, everyone.” Trevor said, shaking his head as he laughed, trying to brush the embarrassment off.

“Wittle baby Trevor has a wittle crush on Y/N?” Michael mocked from behind camera before he jumps on the couch next to Trevor, poking his cheeks.

“Aimed a bit high, haven’t you, Trev?” Barbara yells, jumping on the ‘make fun of Trevor’ bandwagon.

“Fuck off.” Trevor smiles, looking at you with apologetic eyes.

“Fuckin’ hell, dude, you can’t even stop staring when we’re making fun of you for it!” Geoff yells, embarrassing him even further. You couldn’t help but laugh, and you had to admit that he somehow looked even better when flustered. “Hey, I’ll tell you what. Audience, I have just decided that if we raise $500,000 Trevor and Y/N will kiss live, on camera!”

“For the kids, right, Trev?” You smile at him, well aware how quickly the audience would get your current total of $456,148 up to the $500,000 needed for the kiss.

“For the kids!” The cry was echoed by everyone, loudest of all by Trevor.

An hour and fifteen minutes later and the total had been raised to $499,586. You were simultaneously dreading and looking forward to the moment you hit $500,000. To be fair, you had been looking at Trevor just as much as he had been looking at you, but you were just better at hiding it than he was.

The total refreshed again, this time at $499,842. Both you and Trevor paused what you were doing to watch the donation bar continually move, with names such as Trevor better get some and Y/N is currently living my dream.

The next time it refreshed it was finally over $500,000, and it was met with a sound effect and Geoff’s screams.

“I’m the fucking greatest matchmaker of all time!” He yelled as he stood up, running to pick up and spin Trevor.

You stood on the middle of the stage, watching and waiting for Geoff to let go of Trevor. As he approached you your nerves got more intense and you started shaking a bit. He stopped in front of you, cupping your face with one hand, holding your hand steady with the other one.

“Just fucking kiss already!” You heard Geoff yell, and for the first time you decided to follow his advice.

Trevor leaned in and your lips connected, his hands snaking around your hips to pull you closer into him, to the approval of everyone watching.

After you pulled away from one another you rested your foreheads on one another’s, and you realised this money didn’t only help the kids.


End file.
